Fire on the Sands
by Drgonstar
Summary: A quick champions online story I decided to do, let me know what you think!


Fire on the Sands

The sound of a helicopter blade cut through the air as the vehicle closed in on its destination. This wasn't any old helicopter, this is a helicopter transporting me, Drgonstar, the best gosh darn super hero in the United States of America! Okay, maybe not but you get the idea. I'd been called to this place called Project Greenskin because these people needed someone to save their hides. Now you may be wondering, why the heck do you think that you're the best super hero in the world? Better yet how and why did you get a helicopter to fly you to this location? Let's start with the first question. You probably don't know much about me other than the fact that I'm some stuck up superhero who thinks he's king of the world. And you would be right. But, you don't know of my background. It started in a place called Commonsville and not Millennium City. Funny isn't it, I didn't start in the big ol' super hero city busting gangs like all those others. I was busy trying to stop a scientist from taking over the world well with a little help from a friends of mine and some gadgets! Yeah, typical science back story thing, but guess what, you've got to deal with it! Anyways, I received an email from a project director at this research base. He was looking for heroes like me and was offering a decent reward for doing so. Now I don't know about you but cash is a great way to get me on your side. Course I do up hold that greater good stuff, but you need moolah in order to do stuff like that. Oh! Thanks goodness the helicopter in landing, I wasn't sure if I was going to have to monologue everything…then again I already have, boy would my high school writing teacher be mad at me right now. Fortunately she isn't going to read this story!

The helicopter finally landed at what was called Project Greenskin. Unfortunately my teachers would have probably given this project an F, why? Because the entire freaking base was mostly in ruins and had mutant freaks crawling across it like bugs scavenging a carcass. I stepped out of the helicopter and was greeted by two soldiers.

"You must be the hero Director Kaufman said he had called for! This way, quickly!" A solider said and began to run to an elevator that let up to the top of a wall. When we got to the elevator I noticed that three other soldiers were holding the line. Well when I say holding the line I mean that they were getting crushed under its weight. Ten irradiated abominations were walking towards them.

"I'm out of ammo!" One of the soldiers exclaimed followed by the sound of the other soldier's guns clicked, "Dang it! Get ready men!"

I drew my bow, ran forward and nocked one of my special arrows, one that would explode with a blast of sound. I jumped into the air and let it fly; it hit one of the freaks square in the chest and exploded, ripping the thing in half. Now nine other angry things were lurching towards me. Now was the time for me to show my skills.

"Engaging extra arrow slots," My blue visor began to beep as orange shades flipped down over my eyes. My bow then flipped out six separate arrows into its special slots. I'd personally crafted this bow in case I had to deal with situations like this. The bow was supposed to fire all six of those arrows at once with the force equal to that of a magnum pistol, I nocked three more arrows and pulled it back,

"Calculating arrow physics," my visor beeped as it began to calculate every single variable I'd need to make this shot, "Everything is in order, fire now," It said once everything lined up I turned my bow on its side and let the three arrows fly, followed by the other six arrows my bow had loaded. All the arrows hit their intended target and killed the freaks. Several collapsed, headless, with a few others hearts impaled into a wall.

I laughed and blew the dust off my bow, "And that my friends is how it is done, with arrows and not some cheap gun that is supplied to cannon fodder."

The soldiers turned around and growled at me, one of them stepped forward, "Are you getting sassy with me?"

"Maybe," I smiled before one of the soldiers from earlier tapped me on the shoulder.

"You need to see Director Kaufman," The solider said.

"Oh, right," I replied and followed him into an elevator. Of course the thing took forever, which made me think that I was in Mass Effect all of a sudden. The elevator door opened and I stepped out, only to be assaulted by cleaning vapors. Of course it was nothing but I still coughed.

"What the heck are you guys trying to do?" I asked them, "Smoke me out?"

"No," A soldier said, "We're trying to make sure that no one comes in here contaminated."

"Jolly," I said and rolled my eyes, "Wait a second," I put one of my fingers on my chin and began to think, "You don't happen to be dealing with nuclear fallout, are you?"

"Actually," A man in a green military uniform that you commonly see generals in comics and movies in that was covered in metals with the same colored slacks black shoes and a red beret.

"So I take it you're the head of security around here?" I asked him.

"No I am Robert Kaufman, the Director of Project Greenskin," The man said.

This took me by surprise, why in gods name would the director of a project want to present himself like a military general, there might have been something I was missing but I didn't care. People like him were supposed to go around showing off all their medals. Now don't get me wrong I have the utmost respect of someone in uniform, but I don't see the point of wearing your military uniform on a daily basis.

"I assume your helicopter ride was comfy," The director said.

"Yes," I lied, riding in that helicopter was equivalent to riding in a crowded cattle car, then again, maybe I shouldn't complain seeing as I was taking part in the miracle of flight, oh well, "What do you need me to do?" I asked the man.

The director motioned for me to follow him to one side of the wall, which was covered with glass, allowing he and I to observe the ruined base.

"I need you to clear out all those monsters," He said pointed to the irradiated creatures crawling across the carcass of the project.

I nodded and noticed two strange rockets lying around the project, they looked like they were going to explode and do god knows how much damage to the facility. Good thing I had some experience with bomb defusing, it sorta comes to you after the fifth time you have to defuse a mad scientist's bomb before it takes out a city block. Upon walking to the elevator and waiting for who knows how many more minutes I stepped out before beginning to run past the soldiers I had helped a little while ago and noticing several more of those mutants. My hands drew my bow once again, nocked an arrow and pulled the bowstring back.

"Calculating arrow physics," My visor beeped as thousands of small calculations appeared through my shades, "Everything appears in order, prepare to fire."

I launched my projectile and it hit one of those freaks in chest and impaled its heart onto a wall.

"Shot through the heart and I'm to blame," I muttered to myself and chuckled. Just then a mutant jumped from behind me and pinned me to the ground. It began to slam my head into the ground several times. As much as I hated to admit it, I was not that much of a fighter and my head being rattled every five seconds didn't exactly give me time to comprehend a good strategy as to how I was going to get this guy off me. My hand tried to dig into my pockets and I felt something.

Bingo, I thought and pulled what looked like a small marble out. These weren't just any old marbles; they were ones I had made back when I was fighting that crazy scientist. My body whipped around and my hand tossed the marble toward the mutant, hitting him square in the head. After about two seconds the marble exploded and left a hole where the monster's head should've been. I chuckled and ran towards one of those strange bombs. Upon kneeling down I took out a special type of laser and cut through the bomb, revealing its contents. This bomb was going to be a cakewalk.

"Okay, now I need to pull this wire here," I instructed myself, "Then take out this gear before pulling this wire right here," I smiled as the bomb's ticking stopped, "And there is a new personal record for me."

I sped towards the next bomb as fast as I could, unfortunately there were several freaks in the way. Yet again I nocked a sonic arrow and let it fly, sending those freaks packing. Now came one of the better parts. Several zombies began to charge toward me, I smiled gleefully as if I was a cereal killer about to take a victim and sped toward them. Upon reaching them I slid under the monsters and dropped several of my explosive marbles. Upon approaching the second bomb my marbles went off, causing a medium sized explosion and a few mutant limbs to fly about the place.

Man I am such a badass, I thought to myself and began to defuse the next bomb. To my surprise this bomb wasn't like the last one.

"Okay how about this wire," I said and snapped a turquoise wire, that didn't work, "Maybe this removing this gear," I trailed off before another failed attempt. The bomb had about ten more seconds until it exploded in my face. I noticed another switch in the back and flipped it. The bomb clicked as its clock showed zero minutes and zero second. I gave a sigh of relief before the bomb blew up in my face, sending me into a pillar on the other side. Things started to go blurry as my body began to give up. I closed my eyes and hoped to God someone would find me, or else I was as good as dead.


End file.
